


Painted White

by yukionna1



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble about Shiki's bad devil end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted White

Shiki hummed happily as he gazed at the girl propped on the chair, such a perfect sight not a speck of color on her face pure white just like a beautiful white canvas. The color was somewhat nostalgic in a way he had to admit, but that wasn't why it interest him at all.

But lately...

"Ritsuka... why won't you show me that face again?"

"..."

Still she was silent eyes dulled and dead, staring ahead seeing nothing.

The fallen angel pursed his lips together in a pout, searching his mind for anyone and anything remotely close to Ritsuka that he had seen her with. Things had been so boring lately all day long she sat in the chair, unmoving and unchanging eyes blank and glassy, a living doll no matter how many 'presents' he had presented her with. A girl who had helped her with the festival those months ago, a boy who he had seen talking to her during lunch, a friendly school librarian...

"Why won't you show that face to me again, what do i have to do? I'll love you forever so please."

He moved so that he was in front of her holding her face up and frowned slightly, his nose wrinkling at the smell permeating throughout the room, covering up her usual sweet fragrance. Perhaps he should move the bodies out? He glanced around at the pile frowning, remembering that a human body could only last so long before it decomposed.

He wondered if he ought to give her a bath... now that he thought of it maybe there was still one thing left he could take that would make her react to him as when he killed her brother.


End file.
